


Thunderbolt

by chooseredemption



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry Papa, Punk!Lena AU, this is literally just smut, this is what happens when you keep trying to one up with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseredemption/pseuds/chooseredemption
Summary: "This had not been how Kara thought the evening would go.  In no way had she considered this to be part of the plan when she invited Lena over for a movie night.  She never thought asking Lena about her piercings would led to this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So one time Sango and Lesly drew a pile of smut and we tried to make it into a story... Enjoy...

Kara was staring.  There was no other way of putting it.

Lena had taken a few steps back, biting her lip before catching the end of her t-shirt and slowly lifting it over her head.

This had not been how Kara thought the evening would go.  In no way had she considered this to be part of the plan when she invited Lena over for a movie night.  She never thought asking Lena about her piercings would led to this.

_“Do you have any other piercings?”_

It was an innocent question.  She at least thought it was an innocent question.  She should have known better when she saw the glint in Lena’s eye.  Should have known better when Lena got up from the bed where they were watching the film.

She just should have realised sooner.

Kara’s mouth fell open as she watched the pale skin of Lena’s body get revealed.  It was like slow motion.

She started to study every inch of Lena, trying to commit the image to memory.  The way her waist curved into her hips.  How her pants just hung a little too large at the waist, revealing the top of her underwear as she stretched up.  How her arms hugged around her body, as if to hide it that little more before revealing it all.  How her eyes had a twinkle in them as she watched Kara’s reaction.

She could feel her heartbeat pick up speed.  Her and Lena had fallen into a strange in-between phase lately, where they were friends, but friends who had ended up kissing once or twice at parties.

Friends who got up to a little more behind closed doors.

Friends who others roll their eyes at, because no one was buying it anymore.

Friends who hadn’t exactly come up with a better way of describing that they weren’t dating, but it probably wouldn’t be long before it might end up that way.

Kara’s eyes widen and she almost forgot how to breath when the curves of Lena’s breasts started to reveal themselves.  Lena smirked at her one last time before raising her arm up over her face, the t-shirt with them.

It was then that Kara’s brain blew a fuse.  She could add two more piercings to the list of ones Lena had.  Each nipple had a small bar through it.  It was a type of piercing that usually made her cringe when mentioned- one she could never survive getting herself.  Right now though, her mind went somewhere else completely.

Flashes of images manifested themselves, bringing with them things Kara very much wanted to explore.  Questions she wanted answered.  She flushed as her mind asked how the small bit of metal would taste against skin, if they were cool to touch, how it would impact stimulating Lena…

Kara bit her lip at the last thought.  They had been making out for the past few weeks on and off, but it was innocent really.  They had never taken it further.  Doing that would mean they’d have to talk about things.  They’d forced to actually relabel their friendship.  Kara wanted to push that conversation out as long as possible.  Not that she feared Lena rejecting her.  More that she feared if something did go wrong, that their friendship would be over.  It never stopped Kara mind’s from wandering to inappropriate places though.  Just like now, as she finally saw the skin of the body she had been dreaming of.

It wasn’t until she heard her name being called- slightly muffled, that she was able to pull herself out of her head.

“I need a little help…?”

Confused, she looked over Lena again, trying to figure out what was wrong.  It didn’t her long once her eyes looked up from Lena’s body.  She clearly had her arms and head trapped in the shirt.

“Lena!  Are you okay?”  She jumped up from the bed, quickly making her way to her.

“Just help me get out of this,” the mumbled reply came.

Kara’s hands quickly helped dislodge Lena from the shirt, lifting it off over her head.  She smiled at her, holding up the shirt.

“What would you do without me?” She teased.

Lena rolled her eyes.

“My hero,” She playfully teased.

Kara laughed, forgetting for a moment that Lena was now topless in front of her.  Forgetting she was the one holding Lena’s shirt in her hand.  That she was the one that had just taken Lena’s top off.

Her eyes widened as her laughter died away and she remembered.  Her cheeks felt hot as Lena bit her lip and took a step closer.  She was so close to Kara.

“Do you think there’s anything I could do to repay you?”

Lena stepped closer again, her body now pressed against Kara’s.  With her shirt off, the warmth of her skin seeped through Kara’s own shirt easily.

Kara’s stomach flipped and she bit her lip.  All the previous thoughts came rushing back.  Not just the ones from moments ago, the ones that had been torturing her for the past few weeks.  Desires and flashes of images bubbling from those thoughts and the body pressed against her.                                          

“There might be something…”

“Oh?”

She could have made a joke.  Probably one that could kill the tension that hung in the room.  One that could let them return to whatever they had been calling normal the past few weeks.

She watched as Lena’s eyes grew darker.  She was sure hers mirrored the action as Lena licked her lips.  She dropped Lena’s shirt, letting it hit the floor.

Her jokes were terrible anyway.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s waist, a hum leaving her lips at the feeling of soft skin.  Lena pressed against her, and Kara’s senses erupted at the feeling of the body against her.  She didn’t know if she should curse or be thankful for her thin fabric of her shirt.  It didn’t leave much to her imagination in regards to the curves of Lena’s body.

Kara wanted to look at Lena and properly take in this moment.  She couldn’t help herself though.  She tugged Lena closer and in for hasty kisses.

Lena hummed against her lips, her hands quickly moving up to lock around Kara’s neck.  Lena leant up, on her toes, trying to take control of the kiss.  Kara held her up that little bit to stop her from being off balance.  Lena could control the kiss if she wanted, but Kara wasn’t going to have her fall and no longer have lips against hers.

Hasty kisses were sloppy.  They were desire and need cumulating into a mess that never would make it onto the big screen.

Kara loved that in way.  It made these kisses private.  More personal, more intimate.

They never kissed like this in public.  That time Alex caught them even, when they tried to tuck away by themselves, it had been a softer kiss.  Lena trying to shut Kara up, so she could win their petty debate.  It was a kiss you’d expect to see displayed to others.

These kisses now.  Fast.  Frantic even.  These weren’t for others to witness.  These were for them alone.

Lena sucked on her lower lip, forcing Kara to groan.  She could feel Lena’s smirk in the next kiss pressed to her lips.

Kara released her hold on Lena, the woman dropping down in height enough to break their kiss.  Lena stared up at her, her lips parted as she breathed heavily.  Kara’s hand slid down and around to the top button of Lena’s pants.  She tugged the button slightly, as Lena bit her lip.  Kara popped the button open easily, but didn’t touch the zipper until Lena nodded her head.

She leaned in again to kiss her as she slid it down, opening the front of her jeans enough to start tugging them down.  It wasn’t long before Lena took over.

Kara’s lips followed Lena’s as she crouched slightly to remove her pants.  Shimming and pulling them away from her body.

Once discarded Lena pressed forward again, standing up and backing Kara against the wall, resting her hand against it, as Kara slouched against it.  Her hands roamed over Lena’s skin.  In all her thoughts and dreams she hadn’t imagined it would feel so soft.  This warm to her touch.

Their kisses were less rushed now.  More calculated, more purposeful.  Lena’s hand slid up Kara’s front to cup her breast over her shirt.  Kara sighed against her lips.

She moved her hands low to cup Lena’s ass, pulling her body in closer.  She was now pressed against the wall by Lena’s body.  Kara’s hands squeezed gently, enticing a groan from Lena.

Kara used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Lena’s mouth.  She brought her hand up to the back of Lena’s neck, tugging her in closer to the kiss.

She could hear Lena’s hand grasping at the wall, as if she was trying to stabilise herself.  Not that she was off-balance though.  Kara could feel Lena’s legs shake slightly against her.  It only encouraged her to take control of the kiss.

She straightened up, tugging Lena’s body up against her.  Lena’s moans vibrated against her lips.

She broke their kiss, her lips now moving along Lena’s jaw and neck- nipping, sucking, tasting her skin.  Kara could feel the groans in her throat before they left Lena’s lips.

“Kara… please…”

She faltered as Lena spoke the words.  Her voice was strained, pleading in a way Kara had not heard before.  Maybe Kara wasn’t the only one who had spent far too much time thinking about a situation like this.

Lena had tangled her hand into Kara’s hair.  Her grip was tight.  Her knees were shaking more now than before.

Kara pulled her lips away and quickly bent down to pick Lena up.  The woman yelped at the sudden change, her arms wrapping around Kara’s neck to steady herself instinctively.

She looked down at Kara, her eyes wide.  Kara leaned in to nudge her nose.

“I’ve got you.”

She closed the gap to kiss Lena again, softly this time.  After a moment, she felt Lena relax her body against her, one hand running through Kara’s hair, while the other draped naturally across her shoulders.

They kissed slowly as Kara carried Lena back over to the bed.  She sat on the edge, Lena now on her lap.

Kara’s hands moved up and over Lena’s back, her nails scratching lightly against skin.  The kisses had gotten faster again.  Lena kissed at her lips, then along her jaw and up over her cheek.  Kara groaned at the feeling of lips moving over her skin.

Lena’s hand moved down Kara’s arm, holding onto her wrist and guided Kara’s hand.  Her fingers stroked up Lena’s front, being led to her breast.  Kara cupped it gently, closing her eyes to focus on the feel of it in her palm.

Applying some pressure, Kara caused Lena lips to part and sigh against her cheek.  She bit her lip as she massaged Lena’s breast.  The woman whispered affirmations that Kara was touching her just right.  It made her feel almost lightheaded.  She found it hard to keep eyes from rolling back as Lena leaned in to nibble at her earlobe.  She found it hard to think, to breath even, as Lena encouraged her.  Her hand squeezing Kara’s wrist gently.

Kara leaned in to start kissing Lena’s jaw.  She pressed her thumb gently to Lena’s raised nipple.  The sharp intake of breath from Lena was all she needed to hear.  She continued to tease the nipple with her thumb, moving in gently circles.  She could feel the ends of the bar through it as she did so.  They were smooth and warm to the touch.  Not the cool metal she expected.  She could feel the shift of the bar as her thumb brushed it, causing Lena to whimper curses in her ear.

Kara continued to tease Lena, who seemed to be pressing closer to her, and sucked gently on the skin her neck.  She wrapped her free arm securely around Lena’s waist, as the woman started to breathe heavily.  Kara was able to feel each breath in the way Lena’s body raised up rhythmically, as if she was trying her best to control herself.

A thought took over Kara’s mind before she could stop herself.  She pulled her hand away from Lena’s breast, leaning in with her lips to kiss the skin instead.  Her hands moved over Lena’s body, one to Lena’s side and the other wrapping around the back of her neck, steadying her while her lips made contact.

Lena’s breath grew shaky as Kara kissed and sucked gently on her skin.  She glanced up to watch Lena’s face for a moment.  Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows were furrowed as she panted gently through parted lips.  Her cheeks were pink, bright with colour as she tried to control her breathing.

Kara hummed, turned on by the sight.  Never could she have pictured this.  Her mind would have been incapable of ever imagining this.

She watched Lena bite her lip, when she placed a kiss against her nipple.  Lena’s hand tangled in Kara’s hair.  She used this as a sign of encouragement and parted her lips to flick her tongue over the hardened nipple.  Lena tensed against her, holding her breath.  Kara could feel the grip in her hair tighten as she started to circle and tease around Lena’s nipple with her tongue.

“Fuck…”

There was a shake in Lena’s voice, her body, as Kara continued.  She smiled as her tongue teased around one end of the bar, causing Lena to moan.

Lena leant forward, resting her chin on the top of Kara’s head as she panted and groan.  Kara dragged her hands down Lena’s back to her underwear.   She toyed with the waistband for a moment before slipping her hands under to cup Lena’s ass.  She tugged her up to so her knees, one on either side of Kara’s lap, so she could sit up better.  It allowed her more room, and options.  She was able to wrap her lips properly around Lena’s nipple for instance.

Lena scratched at the back of Kara’s neck, tugging her hair gently.  Kara tugged her underwear down lower as she worked her lips and tongue against Lena’s nipple.  Lena’s ass was smooth, soft like her body.  Kara dug her fingers in as she squeezed it, extracting another groan from Lena.

She kissed over Lena’s chest.  The woman arched into her and tugged her hair harder with the change.

“Kara…”

She sucked on the skin between Lena’s breasts, sharply.  Enough to leave a mark and enough to make Lena moan her name again.

Kara moved to the other nipple.  It was much the same as the other, except it drew more of a reaction from Lena as she teased it.  Lena cursed and buried her face in Kara’s hair, groaning loudly.

Kara slowly slid her hands around Lena’s hips, sliding her underwear down at the front like the back already was.  It barely counted as being on anymore.  The fabric was light, it would be easy to just…

“Lena?”

She pulled back to look up the woman on her.  Her cheeks were flushed.  Her lower lip was swollen from biting it.  She opened her eyes and looked at Kara questioningly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly.

A flash of worry flickered across Lena’s eyes.  It was quickly followed by surprise when Kara hooked the fabric at either side of Lena’s underwear around her fingers and snapped it far too easily.

Lena bit her lip, to try cover her sharp intake of breath.  She slowly smirked and leaned in.

“Maybe there’s more of an edge to you than I thought, Kara Danvers.”

Kara blushed as Lena kissed her, hard.  Her lips crushed against Kara’s, both her hands were in Kara’s hair now, tugging her in closer.

Kara moaned softly against her lips, tossing the torn fabric aside and running her hands up Lena’s body.  Starting on the outside of her thighs, she traced up her outline.  Lena was soft and all curves.  Kara didn’t think she could ever get over touching her body.  The sensation at her fingertips was irresistible.  She scolded herself for not doing it sooner.

Lena tugged on her lip with teeth, causing Kara to groan and scratch at her side.  She felt Lena press into her, pushing her back onto the bed.

Lena sat back and smirked down at Kara.

“So…”  She glanced down to the piercings on her nipples.  “These were the last two you hadn’t seen.  I’d ask what you think, but I think it’s safe to assume you like them.”

Kara felt her face turn bright red.  She had never acted as bold as that before.  She tried to stammer out a response, but failed.  Lena laughed and leaned in, taking off Kara’s glasses and kissing her slowly.  She rested on an elbow next to Kara’s head.  She used her other hand to guide Kara’s back into moving over her body.  She didn’t need much persuasion.

Kara’s hands skated over Lena’s sides and along her thighs.  Lena hummed against her lips, satisfied that Kara knew what to do from here.  She rested on both her elbows now, one at either side of Kara head.  It provided Kara with unrestricted access to her body.  Kara tried not to think about that too much.

She ran her hands up Lena’s front, delicately, trying to commit the curves to memory.  Lena nipped her lip playfully one last time before kissing under her jaw.

“You know…”  Lena purred into her skin.  “You seemed so eager to get my underwear off, but you haven’t touch me yet.”

Kara’s hands stilled as her brain went into overtime.  Not that Lena seemed to notice.  She continued to kiss and suck on Kara’s jaw.

This was new for Kara.  Teasing remarks not so much.  But a naked body on top of her, the lips moving expertly against her skin, that was all new to her.  It only struck her now, that she had never been a position like this before.  She should be terrified.  Something about Lena calmed her though.  Made her feel bolder than she would be otherwise.

She moved one of her hands down Lena’s front, lower than before.  Her fingertips brushed over the patch of tightly trimmed hair.  She bit her lip at the sensation and continued moving down.  She could feel the hitch in Lena’s breathing as she traced fingers right down over her.  Lena was slick.

“Wow…”  Kara breathed it out without thinking.  This was quickly followed by a moan as Lena bit her neck.

“Are you just going to tease me?”

Lena’s voice had a shake in it.  Kara could feel the shake in her arms as well.

She used her free hand to hold Lena’s waist, providing extra support to her.  She started to run her fingers slowly over Lena.  She tried to use Lena’s reactions to her touches as a guide.  Kara dipped her finger between the lips of flesh and continued to stroke slowly over Lena.  Soon she was panting in Kara’s ear.

“Is this okay?”

Lena hummed softly.

“A little higher…”

Kara obliged and Lena moaned in her ear.  Her arms were shaking a lot now.  Kara didn’t think she would be able to hold herself up much longer.

She started to circle the spot that caused the largest reaction.  Lena’s breathing soon grew laboured.

“Fuck…”

Lena pushed herself up, her arms no longer able to hold her weight.  She sat back and rocked her hips forward, as Kara continued to tease.  Her eyes were closed.  Her hands rested on Kara’s stomach, gripping her shirt tightly.

“Please K-kara…”

Lena looked down at Kara, biting her lip.  Her cheeks were pink, a bead of sweat was starting to form at her temple.  Kara ran her hand along Lena’s side, nodding gently.  She slid her fingers lower over Lena, teasing one against Lena’s entrance.  Lena inhaled sharply.

“Are you sure?”

Kara wanted to make sure this was all okay.  It was futile to think her friendship with Lena could ever be the same, even if they stopped right now.  They might have pushed boundaries before.  This though.  She had to make sure this was also what Lena wanted.

Lena nodded and Kara slid her finger inside her.  There was no resistance as she did.  It shouldn’t have been surprising given just how aroused Lena was.  Kara bit back a groan.

Lena moaned and rocked her hips forward more.  Kara moved her hand back and forth in time with Lena’s movements for a bit, before starting to push in and out of her.

Lena tightened her grip on Kara’s shirt.  She adjusted her position, moaning as she rocked her hips onto Kara’s hand.

They stayed like that for a while.  Kara moving in and out, while Lena’s hips decided the pace.  Kara felt warm.  Lena grip on her shirt had caused it to ride up, but it wasn’t enough to let her skin breath.  Her cheeks were flushed and watching Lena like this.  She had tried to imagine scenes like this before.  They all paled in comparison to the real thing.  She felt… warm.

“More…”

Lena barely spoke over a whisper.  She looked down at Kara, biting her lip.  Kara’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.  She carefully added a second finger, trying not to break the rhythm they had built up.  Lena squirm slightly as she got used to the feeling.

Kara waited for her to adjust to the change.  She then increased her pace and held Lena’s waist with her free hand, guiding Lena’s hips onto her fingers.

Lena bent forward, her hand hitting the mattress next to Kara’s head, panting heavily.

“Kara… Fuck…”

Kara leaned up, catching the back of Lena’s neck and pulling her into a kiss.  Lena’s moaned against her lips, her hips rocking more and more erratically by the second.

Lena’s lips were clumsy against Kara’s.  She rubbed the back of Lena’s neck as the woman had to break the kiss.  She rested her forehead against Kara’s.  Her breathing shaky.

“So close…”

The words hit Kara a lot harder than she could ever have expected.  It brought another level of realness to the situation.  Lena here on top of her.  Her fingers touching her so intimately.  Kara started to kiss Lena’s jaw so the woman wouldn’t see how red her face was getting.  Not that she could see Kara anyway.  Her eyes were closed tightly, her eyebrows furrowed, as her breathing started to come in short, fast pants.

Kara sat up more, wrapping her arm around Lena, as her fingers changed their angle.  It allowed Lena to bury her face in Kara’s shoulder, stifling her moans as her body stiffened.  After a moment she started to pant against Kara’s shoulder.

“Are y-you okay…?”

Lena nodded into her shoulder.

Kara bit her lip as she pulled slowly out.  Lena hummed and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.  Kara blushed and wiped her hand on the bedsheets.  She ran her hands up Lena’s back.  Her skin was hot.  She could feel evidence of sweat by the dip of her back.

They stayed like that until Lena’s hand slipped under Kara’s shirt, as her lips moved from over the fabric to the skin of her neck.  Kara’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?”

She could feel Lena smile against her neck, her fingers scratched Kara’s stomach.

“I don’t want you to feel left out.”

Kara tried to stammer out a response, but she found herself being pushed onto her back.

“You might want to move back up the bed.”

Kara felt she should protest.  She looked up at Lena and couldn’t think of any actual reason to do so.  The best she could come up with was that Lena was probably tired, and well that was more just Kara trying to be polite.  Trying not to be selfish.

She shimmied her way back up the bed, until her head now rested on the pillows.  She smiled sheepishly at Lena.

She felt like being selfish for once.

Lena smirked and crawled after her with a swagger.  At least Kara was sure if it was possible to crawl with swagger, it’s what Lena had just done.

Kara got ready to lean in and kiss Lena once she was close enough, but the woman stopped short.  She tilted her head to the side and looked at Lena questioningly.

The glint in Lena’s eyes stopped her from asking.  The smirk grew larger as she leant down and kissed the exposed patch of skin between Kara’s shirt and shorts.

Kara hands tensed where they lay flat on the bed, she sucked her stomach in at the sensation of lips on her.  It didn’t deter Lena however, who continued to trail kisses on her exposed skin.

Kara bit her lip as she watched.  Lena crouched down, her body between Kara’s legs, her hands pushing up the fabric of her shirt.

This was happening.  Kara cheeks grew warm.  Lena’s lips moved slowly over her skin, moving higher as more of her stomach was revealed.  They were above her bellybutton now.

She gripped the sheets gently as Lena’s hand ghosts along the bottom of her breast.  Lena glanced up at her at that point.  She quirked her eyebrow up at Kara playfully, bringing her hand up to cup Kara’s breast.

Kara felt her stomach dropped.  Lena resumed kissing over it, as if trying to capture every inch with her lips.  Her hand slowly caressed her breast.  Kara found herself needing to remind herself to breath.

Lena lips moved lowered, her eyes on Kara.  A strand of hair fell in front of her face and Kara reached out to tuck it behind Lena’s ear on instinct.

Lena’s smirk softened for a moment.  Just a moment though.  She parted her lips to lick up Kara’s stomach.  Her piercing glinted in the light.

Kara let out a soft moan.

The bead at the top of the bar pressed into her skin as Lena’s tongue trailed up her body.  Kara tensed her stomach.  She bit her lip, as if she could contain the rushing feeling encompassing her body in doing so.

Lena’s hand continued to palm her breast, her other hand scratched down Kara’s side.  There was amusement in her eyes as she looked up at her.  Kara tried to avert her eyes, but it was too hard look away from Lena for long.

Watching her tongue and lips move over her skin made Kara squirm.

“L-lena…”

The woman moved her lips off her skin for a moment to smile up at Kara.  She then shuffled lower on the bed.  Kara’s eyes widened as she kissed the side of her knee.  Her hands had dragged down her body as well, her fingertips now toying at the waistband of Kara’s shorts.

“Can I?”

Kara can only nod in response, gnawing gently on her lip.

Lena nuzzled her knee gently, as she tugged down not just her shorts but her underwear as well.  Kara should have felt embarrassed at how eagerly she lifted her hips up to help.  She should have felt embarrassed at the realisation that her underwear had been stuck to her.  By the fact Lena had her shorts and underwear around her ankles.  By how she helped kick them off only to send them flying across the room.  By Lena’s smirk of amusement before she started to trail kisses up her leg.  She should have felt some form of embarrassment.

She didn’t though.

Lena’s breath against the inside of her thigh was cool.  Her lips were soft, her actions slow.  Her hands caressed the outside of Kara’s thighs.

A flash of worry crossed Kara’s mind.  What if this was about to turn sideways?  What if she didn’t like it?  What if Lena didn’t like it?

What if Lena just didn’t like it with her?

Lena was so close now.  This was her last chance to stop this.

She furrowed her eyebrows and reached down to take Lena’s hand.  She looked up confused at Kara by the action.

“Are you sure?  Y-you don’t-” Kara started, but was cut off as Lena squeezed her hand gently.

“Kara.  I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.  Embarrassing long actually.”

Kara nodded her head slowly, her thumb stroking Lena’s hand.  Lena smiled up at her.  She processed Lena’s words.  She wanted to do this.  Had she wanted it as long as Kara had? 

“Are you changing your mind?”  Lena asked sincerely.  Kara’s heart skipped a beat at her concern.  Despite appearances Lena really was a kind person.  Though that momentary spell was broken when Lena glanced down before smirking back up at Kara.  “Cause you know this really is your last chance to say something…”

Kara scrunched her nose at her.  Of course Lena would tease her about this.  It was so Lena.

“If you keep up with comments like that I might.”

Lena hummed in response and leaned in to nuzzle high on Kara’s thigh.

“I’ll be good…”  Her lips press gently against the top of Kara’s thigh.  “Can I?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the puppy eyes Lena was throwing her.

“You can…”

Lena smiled up at her as she leaned in, kissing her gently, her lips lingering against her.

Kara found her breath turned shaky almost instantaneously.  This was a new sensation for her.  She wasn’t quite sure how to react to Lena’s lips moving over her.  All she knew was she didn’t want it to stop any time soon.

Her hand held Lena’s tightly.  The woman squeezed it gently as her lips continued over Kara.

A groan slipped Kara’s lips.  She didn’t bother trying to hold it back as she watched Lena between her legs.  Lena looked up to meet her gaze.  When she did and Kara’s stomach did backflips.

Something mischievous crossed Lena’s eyes and Kara knew she was in trouble.  She gasped as she suddenly felt Lena’s tongue.  Kara let go of Lena’s hand in fear of hurting her.  She gripped the sheets of the bed instead, letting out a moan.

Lena hummed as she moved her tongue over Kara.  The sensation of it made it hard for Kara to think, hard to focus on.  She cursed as she felt the sheets tear in her grip.  It made Lena laugh as her hands slid over Kara’s hips onto her stomach, pushing her shirt up higher.

Kara rolled her eyes.  She would get Lena new sheets later.  Right now, she was preoccupied.

Her hips rolled forward as Lena’s tongue continued against her.  She tried to control her movements as best she could, but it was becoming more and more difficult.  Lena’s hands scratched down Kara’s stomach, her mouth working slowly over her.

Kara’s breath was coming as shaky pants now.  Her hips jerked up beyond her control.  She wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.  She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Lena…  I’m not going to last m-“

She found herself unable to finish the sentence.  Lena hummed against her and hands held Kara’s hips as she moved her tongue faster over her, teasing Kara in all the right places.

Kara was so close.  She bit her lip, but knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to stop her crying out as Lena pushed her over the edge.

She gasped and moaned as her hips jerked up.  The feeling was so intense she was sure she might black out.  Lena’s name crossed her lips as she found herself go rigid.

When the feeling passed over.  A weariness took over her body.  A good kind.  Like after a day of work.  Weariness that came with a sense of satisfaction.

She reached out her hand to run it through Lena’s hair, scratching her scalp to indicate she was good.  Lena moved and kissed up the skin of Kara’s stomach slowly.

“Fuck…” Kara breathed out.  She had no other words to even attempt to describe what just happened.

Lena let out a laugh against her stomach and grinned up at her.

“Did I just hear Kara Danvers swear?”

Kara scrunched her nose at Lena.

“I swear…  Sometimes…”

Lena shifted to rest her chin on her arms, now laid across Kara’s stomach.  She nodded her head at Kara as she stumbled over her answer, a smirk on her face with her eyebrows raised.

“Golly is such a vulgar word.”

Kara groaned and tossed her head back.

“You’re the worst…”

“Your moaning only moments ago would indicate otherwise.”

“Lena!”

Her cheeks burned.  Lena always had just the right comeback.

Lena leant in to nudge her stomach with her nose.

“This is okay though?  Like all this is okay?”  Her lips pressed to Kara’s stomach gently.

Kara reached out to move a strand of her hair out of Lena’s eyes and behind her ear.

“All this is great.”

She smiled as Lena’s cheeks turn a shade of pink.  It was nice to see that it wasn’t her blushing for once.

**Author's Note:**

> ಥ_ಥ
> 
> So if you go check out Sango and Lesly's blogs I'm sure you'll find the art that goes with all this.
> 
> lesly-who.tumblr.com  
> sangoundercover.tumblr.com  
> chooseredemption.tumblr.com


End file.
